gtafandomcom-20200222-history
High Dive
|location = Yusuf's Penthouse, Middle Park |target = Tahir Saaed Ahmed Khaleel |fail = Wasted Busted Yusuf died Yusuf's Super Drop Diamond destroyed |reward = $15,000 |unlocks = Caught with your Pants Down This Ain't Checkers ...Blog This! |unlockedby = Sexy Time Corner Kids |todo = Go to Rotterdam Tower. Take the elevator to the top of the tower. Go and meet Ahmed. Chase Ahmed up to the tower. You have the parachute, now jump off the building. }} High Dive is a mission in The Ballad of Gay Tony given to the protagonist Luis Lopez by Yusuf Amir. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to Rotterdam Tower. *Take the elevator to the top of the tower. *Go and meet Ahmed. *Chase Ahmed up the Tower. *You have the parachute, now jump off the building. '100% Objectives' Complete the mission in 4:10 Take less than 50% damage Kill six enemies via headshots Have 70% accuracy Destroy four helicopters Free fall for a short length of time. Walkthrough In Yusuf's apartment, Yusuf will be on the phone with a business associate. Then his father calls, and Luis realizes that all of the money, wealth and material possessions around him aren't really his, but his father's. Undeterred, Yusuf needs Luis to come along with him to somehow legitimize it. Yusuf and Luis head outside and drive to Rotterdam Tower for a meeting. Upon arriving, Yusuf asks Luis to go up and scope things out. Luis then arrives at the observation decks and sees Tahir Saaed and Ahmed Khaleel. Both act suspiciously and repeatedly question where Yusuf is. Suspecting something's up, Luis threatens Tahir to let him know what's going on. When he refuses to talk, but hints that Luis just walked into a bad situation, Luis throws him off of the building. Tahir lands on a taxi, badly damaging it, and dies, while Ahmed flees. NOOSE agents start closing in. Then Luis starts to chase Ahmed, while shooting both officers and NOOSE Annihilators. Then Luis kills, then he takes down Annihilators, and following Ahmed upstairs until he reaches the very top. and Ahmed become cornered on the spire, who reveals that he and Tahir wanted to get Yusuf on a wire for NOOSE. He also shows the parachute he was planning to make his escape with. Luis takes the parachute and lunges at Ahmed, who steps back, falling off the spire to his death. Luis takes the parachute and escapes the building, landing in City Hall. After that, the mission is passed. Aftermath Liberty Tree Newspaper "Mysterious explosions at the top of Rotterdam Tower earlier have been explained as a public relations exercise by the National Office of Security Enforcement. Witnesses report that the observation desk was cleared of tourists by N.O.O.S.E agents claiming that it was needed for "official businesses". Several hours later Tahir Saaed, a Dubai resident working for a property developer in Liberty City, fell to his death from the top of the tower. Moments later the explosions started." "While early reports suggested that this might have been a sting gone wrong, N.O.O.S.E spokespeople are sticking to their guns, claiming that they were filming a public relations video. Mr. Saaed's death is being investigated." Weazel News Newspaper "Explosions, dead Arabs, crashing helicopters. No, we're not extending our imperialist grip on the globe, we're at home witnessing an alleged public relations exercise for the National Office of Security Enforcement." "Anyone who saw the chaos at the top of Rotterdam Tower earlier would have thought that the world was ending, not that a standard PR exercise was going on. The only information we're being given is that two Dubai residents, Ahmed Khaleel and Tahir Saaed were involved somehow. Is no one else suspicious of this horseshit we're being fed? Liberty City has clearly suffered a terrorist onslaught, and the liberals don't want you to know about it. The only questions we should be asking is who to got to war with and when." Enemies *Tahir Saaed *Ahmed Khaleel *NOOSE Deaths *Tahir Saaed - Killed by Luis for tipping off the cops to get Yusuf "out of the picture". *Ahmed Khaleel - Died from accidentally stepping over the edge of the platform on the top of the tower. *Many NOOSE agents - Killed by Luis during an ambush. Video Walkthrough Reward The reward of this mission is $15000. The mission Caught with your Pants Down and the explosive rounds for the Automatic Shotgun are also unlocked. Trivia *Before Tahir lands on the Taxi, the taxi driver will say something like, "If I see another tourist today, I'll puke" and then after Tahir lands on the car violently, he will scream out something like, "What the fuck?!" *The scene where Tahir lands on the taxi could possibly be a reference to a scene in Hour 2 Rush Hour 2, where Ricky also fell from a high building and lands on a taxi. *This is one of two missions that a vehicle is destroyed by someone's body; the other is Deconstruction for Beginners in GTA IV, where a lookout falls into a Cavalcade, destroying it (only if the lookout is sniped; sometimes the car won't take damage when the lookout falls). **However, in the GTA San Andreas mission Stowaway, if CJ jumps out of the plane without a parachute or with a different parachute other than the target's one, then he will fall on an Admiral and die, causing a mission failure. *This is the first appearance and use of the Parachute in TBoGT without using cheat codes. *If the player gets out of the car when heading to the tower, occasionally Yusuf will hit Luis with his car when he drives away. *According to the american.gxt file, Luis would originally have a chance to spare Ahmed when chasing him. *In the beginning of the cutscene where Tahir gets thrown off the roof, Ahmed is telling him in Arabic "You have to calm down, man, I'm telling you, you need to relax" to which Tahir replies frustratedly "Alright, alright." **Ahmed's Arabic is not indigenous to the Emirates, but instead sounds closer to Levantine Arabic, presumably due to Ahmed's voice actor, Mohammed Dagman, being from the Levant region. Tahir's Arabic on the other hand does not sound native at all (he wrongly uses the 'taw' instead of the correct 'teth' for his line). This is likely because Tahir's voice actor, Oscar De La Fe Colon, is not a native speaker of Arabic. Navigation }} pl:High Dive Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Missions